One-shot - Nem em sonhos, colega!
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Nem em sonhos colega! Era o que Bella diria se dissessem que ela era perfeita para um homem como Edward. Um homem mulherengo, desorganizado, extrovertido e desleixado. Mas ali estava ela, tendo sentimentos conflitantes com aquela homem que conheceu de forma nada convencional, mas que estava disposto a aceitá-la com suas manias, isso se ela aceitasse as dele.


_**Nem em sonhos, Colega!**_

Bella entrou no banheiro com uma careta, banheiros de bares eram nojentos, Alice era louca possivelmente, o que elas encontrariam em um bar que não poderiam achar em um restaurante, ou uma boate sofisticada. Mas Alice sempre fora excêntrica.

Bella ouviu certos grunhidos vindo de um dos boxes, mas tentou ignorar, talvez alguma mulher bebera demais e estava vomitando as tripas. Sua careta se intensificou.

Usou um dos boxes e os grunhidos começaram a parecer gemidos, começou realmente a fica preocupada, o que a pobre mulher tinha? Será que deveria oferecer ajuda?

- Oh mais forte... – o grito acompanhado de um gemido a fez ruborizar completamente.

Deus, antes estivesse passando mal, a mulher estava transando.

- Me fode... Oh deus estou quase lá... – os olhos de Bella ampliaram e ela se apressou a lavar as mãos para sair dali.

- AAAAAH.

Deus que mulher escandalosa. Secou as mãos apressadamente, mas antes que pudesse fugir dali a porta se abriu e um homem barbudo saiu ajeitando as calças, seu rosto se tornou mais vermelho ainda e evitou olhá-lo.

Para sua infelicidade, ele a ignorou e foi lavar as mãos, viu que ele a olhou e pode reparar no boné desgastado e a roupa amarrotada, ele sorriu um sorriso de dentes brancos e perfeitos piscando para ela.

- Olá princesa. – sua careta o fez rir enquanto saia do banheiro. Não demorou para a acompanhante do homem sair com as pernas bambas e um sorriso de quem foi muito bem fodida. Ela ajeitou a saia e os cabelos ruivos.

- Que homem terrível. – falou com diversão, Bella sorriu amarelo e se apressou a fugir daquele lugar horroroso.

Ao chegar ao bar viu a amiga rindo com um cigarro nos lábios e uma dose de alguma bebida na mão, um jovem lhe entregou alguma coisa e se afastou, alcançou a amiga em passos rápidos, bem mais rápidos que seus saltos permitiam.

- Bella, não adivinharia o que me aconteceu. – a amiga falou animada.

- Você não imaginaria o que acabei de presenciar. – murmurou Bella dividida entre constrangimento e vergonha.

- O que?

- Havia um casal transando no banheiro. – confidenciou e viu a amiga rir.

- Por Deus Bella, não me diga que nunca fez sexo em um banheiro? – o jovem barman sorriu maroto, Bella corou olhando constrangida para a amiga.

- Alice fale baixo, e óbvio que não fiz. – a jovem delicada, passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos repicados.

- Não sabe o que está perdendo querida. – Bella suspirou alisando os longos cabelos castanhos, nem um fio saia da sua escova em perfeito estado.

- Que seja Alice, então o que queria me contar.

- Ah sim, eu conheci alguém.

**Três meses depois...**

Bella sabia que para Alice arrumar o namorado era uma grande coisa, ela só não sabia que isso a arrastaria junto.

Mas ela não fazia ideia, que quando sua melhor amiga quase irmã arrumasse um namorado, ela estava fadada a ser arrastada para o meio do furacão Alice e Jasper.

Ok ela estava exagerando e sabia disso.

Mas ela tinha certeza que de coisa boa não viria conhecer o amigo de Jasper, ela não sabia por que, mas era uma sensação, um pressentimento ruim.

Continuava exagerando, mas não podia evitar.

Sabia que essa sensação a perseguiria até o fatídico encontro no qual sua amiga estava obrigando-a ir.

Chegou à tarde de sexta-feira, indo direto para o quarto, passou pela sala espaçosa, e franziu o nariz ao ver o casaco de Alice. O que a garota tinha contra organização?

Pegou o casaco e o levou para a pequena lavanderia aonde deixava as roupas sujas, pois a empregada as pegaria no dia seguinte para levar a lavanderia. Foi para o quarto e tirou as roupas as colocando no seu cesto de roupas sujas, e foi direto para o banheiro.

Depois de um banho relaxante, saiu vestindo uma calcinha cor de rosa, e pegou um vestido preto que batia em seus joelhos e amarrava no pescoço, era sexy mais ao mesmo tempo comportado, somente suas costas ficavam nuas, mostrando um pouco da pele pálida.

Bella penteou os cabelos e passou um batom rosa claro e o delineador preto, estava colocando um brinco quando Alice entrou esbaforida no quarto.

- Me empresta seu sapato vermelho.

- Está no closet. – ignorou a amiga sabendo como Alice podia ser um furacão quando estava atrasada, e terminou de colocar o brinco.

- Obrigada Bells. – ela fez uma careta ao ouvir o apelido e olhou para Alice que usava uma calça jeans colada com uma blusa vermelha de um tecido brilhante e mole. Ela vestiu o salto e colocou a mão na cintura.

- O que acha?

- Está linda Alice.

- Você também Bells.

- Obrigada, então aonde vamos exatamente?

- A uma boate. Jasper conseguiu convites na revista. – Bella sorriu, Jasper trabalhava em uma revista de celebridades, era fotografo, e sempre conseguia convites para festas e boates.

- Ele vai estar a trabalho?

- Dessa vez não, vamos só nos divertir, e você conhecera Edward.

- Claro, claro.

- O que foi?

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia conhecer esse Edward.

- Por quê?

- Um pressentimento ruim.

- Vamos lá Bella, você tem que conhecê-lo. – a amiga repetiu o que vinha dizendo a semana toda.

- Não acho uma boa ideia Alice, sem contar que eu tenho que me preparar para minha reunião.

- Arg Bella, você está super preparada, eu sei muito bem. Não tente dar desculpas.

- Mas...

- Nada de, mas, você vai adorar Edward, ele tem uma grande personalidade.

- Ele é feio?

- O que?

- Bem, as pessoas vem com esse papo de grande personalidade quando a pessoa é gorda ou feia. – Alice rolou os olhos.

- Não seja exagerada Bella, Edward é ótimo, você vai adorá-lo.

- Claro, claro.

[...]

- Ela é gorda. – Edward falou enfaticamente e viu o amigo rolar os olhos.

- Não seja absurdo Edward.

- Jasper, só se diz que uma pessoa tem uma grande personalidade quando ela é gorda ou feia.

- Não Isabella é linda, muito mesmo. Se eu não fosse louco por Alice com certeza sairia com Bella.

- E por que faz tanta questão que eu a conheça? – estreitou os olhos para o amigo que conhecia desde criança.

- Por que eu estou apaixonado por Alice, e nós gostaríamos que nossos melhores amigos se dessem bem, pode ser?

- Ok eu vou. Mas não gosto da situação, ainda acho que ela é uma baranga.

Edward coçou a grande barba e bufou indo para o quarto, estava tudo uma bagunça. Já fazia um mais de três meses que estava em Nova York e ainda não conseguiu se situar.

Olhou no espelho do banheiro pensando que talvez se livrar da barba ajudaria, mas mudou de ideia. Não tinha a mínima vontade, até gostava do visual, gostava da sensação de conquistar uma mulher sem usar sua aparência, por que sabia que no momento em que tirasse a barba, não teria mais paz.

Foi para o chuveiro tomar um banho e se arrumar para a grande noite. Ainda não entendia por que Jasper fazia tanta questão que conhecesse a baranga da amiga de Alice.

Devia ser alguma garotinha frigida que o amigo queria jogar para ele, assim ela deixaria os dois em paz para namorarem, mas Jasper que fosse arrumar outro idiota.

Depois de quase dois anos fora, relacionamento estava fora de questão. Ainda mais com uma baranga frigida.

Nem pelo melhor amigo engoliria essa.

Quando finalmente saíram do apartamento que estavam dividindo, graças ao convite de Jasper, ambos usando calças jeans folgadas, Jasper usando uma camisa social preta, já Edward vestia uma camiseta cinza e uma jaqueta jeans azul escuro, e seu boné surrado.

Percebeu a careta do amigo ao coçar a barba e sorriu largamente, tudo para afastar a baranga frigida.

- Você podia ter barbeado. – resmungou Jasper fazendo o amigo sorrir.

- Sim eu realmente podia.

- Caramba Edward, por que quer que Bella o odeie? – falou jogando as mãos para o alto em frustração.

- Jasper, se essa moça for me julgar pela minha barba, prefiro manter distancia. – Jasper bufou fazendo Edward rir.

Quando o taxi parou ao assovio de Jasper, entraram e deram o endereço da boate, devido ao horário não havia muito transito e chegaram rapidamente. O taxi estacionou em frente boate eles pagaram e foram direto para dentro, Edward seguiu o amigo que caminhava para um ponto especifico. Não demoraram a avistar a namorada de Jasper, Edward olhou atentamente para a companheira de Alice e sorriu, ela estava de costas, mas ela com certeza não era nada gorda.

Seu sorriso aumentou enquanto se aproximavam e ela havia virado e pode dar uma olhada em seu rosto, ora, ora se ela não era uma bela visão, pensou com alegria, ela sorria, e pode notar o rosto delicado com lábios rosados, o nariz empinado, cílios longos cabelos castanhos escuros, um rosto pequeno em formato de coração.

- Hey baby. – Jasper chamou e a pequena Alice pulou entusiasmada nos braços do namorado, Edward rolou os olhos, sua atenção totalmente focada na bela amiga de Alice, coçou a barba e se arrependeu de não ter tirado.

- Olá Bella. – viu Jasper a cumprimentar e ela sorriu novamente abraçando o amigo e seus olhos se voltaram para ele.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver o amigo de Jasper, ele lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Ele sorriu e se viu um pouco zonza, tinha que admitir ele tinha um belo sorriso, mesmo com a barba. Tentou ignorar a barba que cobria boa parte do rosto dele e olhou para os olhos verdes que a olhavam com intensidade e desviou o olhar rapidamente.

- Bella esse é Edward. – Alice falou e sorriu educadamente estendendo a mão.

- Olá princesa. – foi como um estalo, o reconheceu imediatamente e tirou a mão da dele com uma carranca.

- Olá. – Edward franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver o olhar de desagrado da linda Bella, ela era realmente agradável ao olhar, um pouco séria, mas muito interessante. Definitivamente deveria ter se livrado da barba.

Todos se sentaram e pediram bebidas, ficaram conversando amenidades, Edward percebia que Bella o ignorava de propósito, o que havia feito para irritá-la. Não podia ser por causa da barba, podia?

- AAAh adoro essa musica. – Alice deu um gritinho e saiu da mesa arrastando Jasper, Bella engoliu em seco a se ver sozinha com o homem desagradável, o estava evitando, mas ele continuava a olhar pra ela incisivamente.

- O que? – resmungou depois de alguns minutos em que ele continuava a encarando insistentemente.

- Só estou curioso.

- Comigo?

- Sim, parece não gostar de mim.

- Não gosto mesmo. – Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, o que havia feito para irritá-la.

- E posso saber o porquê?

- Bem parece que não se lembra de mim. – ele franziu o cenho buscando na memória, mas tinha certeza de que nunca transara com essa garota. A viu bufar e levantar resmungando que ia ao banheiro.

Assim que ela se foi ficou encarando seus quadris, uma pena ela não gostar dele, a mulher era uma beleza. Contrariado com a desfeita da moça, se levantou e a seguiu para o banheiro.

Os banheiros ficavam em um tipo de sótão, tinha que descer uma escada para ter acesso ao lugar, Bella fez uma careta ao descer pelo corredor escuro. Odiava banheiro de boates, mas qualquer coisa era melhor que ter que ficar com aquele homem desagradável.

Chegou até os banheiros e felizmente não havia filas, o que era um milagre, entrou no banheiro feminino, e até que não era tão nojento. Pegou um pedaço de papel no suporte e empurrou a porta de um dos boxes verificando que estava vazio, feliz que estava começou a entrar, mas de repente foi abordada por alguém que a abraçava por trás, ia gritar e bater em quem quer que fosse, quando ouviu a voz do amigo de Jasper e sentiu a barba grossa em seu pescoço.

- Calma princesa.

- Seu... tarado me solte, imediatamente. – guinchou e ele continuou a empurrando para dentro e fechou a porta e a empurrou contra ela prensando seu corpo másculo contra o seu.

- Quer isso mesmo, princesa? – ele estava muito próximo, o calor do corpo dele a fez ficar um pouco zonza, mastigou o lábio nervosamente.

- Eu... por favor, deve... – sua mão grande com dedos longos aproximou do seu rosto e delicadamente colocou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, suspirou sem perceber.

- Você é linda.

- Oh... bem obrigada, mas aqui é o banheiro das mulheres, o senhor deve sair. – ele riu.

- É adorável também. – seu rosto ficou vermelho brilhante.

- Bem... agradeço, mas...

- Vamos linda Bella, me diz o que fiz pra te irritar? – como um estalo ela se lembrou de que estava diante de um porco e o empurrou, ele se afastou, mas as mãos grandes foram para o lado do seu rosto a prendendo entre ele e a porta.

- O senhor é um pervertido, pegando moças no banheiro, é absolutamente ultrajante.

Foi como um estalo, Edward se lembrou imediatamente de onde conhecia a jovem. Ainda lembrava perfeitamente, havia acabado de chegar e saiu pra farrear com Jasper e a ruiva deliciosa o provocara até que a pegara no banheiro do bar, no mesmo bar que Jasper conheceu Alice.

- É a garota do banheiro. – murmurou e viu o horror nos olhos castanhos.

- Deus não, eu não fiz nada com você no banheiro. – ele riu do seu embaraço.

- Claro que não princesa, com certeza me lembraria se estivesse com você. Você estava no banheiro quando eu estava, hmmm... acompanhado. – a careta de nojo dela era absolutamente adorável.

- Infelizmente para mim sim, era eu. – resmungou e tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele nem se moveu.

- Quer ir a algum lugar princesa?

- Bem, sim, quero sair daqui imediatamente.

- Por quê?

- Ora, e por que deveria ficar? Não pensa em... – seu rosto se ruborizou intensamente e rosnou.

- Inferno penso sim.

- Mas nem gosto de você. – guinchou e ele riu, ao colar seu corpo no dela, um calor subiu pelo corpo da moça que arfou agarrando seus ombros, queria empurrá-lo, mas estava apertando seus ombros largos.

- Eu posso convencê-la do contrario princesa.

- Não pode estar falando sério? É um banheiro. – seu horror o fez se inclinar e beijar seu pescoço. Ofegou apertando mais forte os ombros fortes.

- Isso só torna tudo mais excitante, princesa.

- Não... não me chame assim. – resmungou já se derretendo contra o corpo forte pressionado contra o seu, a ereção muito evidente pulsava contra sua barriga.

- Como quer que a chame? Diga-me o que prefere?

- Eu... eu não sei!? – resmungou fracamente, ele afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, sua pele era macia e cheirosa, deu beijos e lambidas e esfregou sua ereção contra ela.

- Delicia? – sussurrou contra sua pele, e ela ofegou.

- Deus não.

- Hmmm... gostosa?

- Nem pensar. – ele riu mordiscando seu pescoço e subindo os beijos até atrás de sua orelha e chupando a pele escondida ali.

- Safada?

- Não se atreva... – ofegou e ele riu e desceu a mão até sua coxa e a apertou.

- Sim safada, você é safadinha Bella.

- Não... – riu baixinho e gemeu quando a mão dele entrou por suas pernas.

- É sim... – murmurou esfregando os dedos em sua calcinha e a sentiu úmida. – Safadinha está molhadinha... – ronronou e Bella se derreteu contra ele.

- Oh... – risadas e passos acordaram Bella do torpor que Edward a envolveu e usando todas suas forças o empurrou, a surpresa o fez perder o equilíbrio e deu dois passos para trás.

- O que...?

- Seu cretino. – ofegou em choque e apressou-se em arrumar suas roupas e o cabelo.

- Sa... – ele começou, mas mal terminou a frase e recebeu um tapa, estava praticamente em estado de choque, quando ela fugiu correndo para fora do boxes que dividiam. Edward ainda ficou ali parado olhando para onde a mulher estava praticamente se derretendo em seus braços e não pode deixar de rir.

Andando mais rápido que seus saltos podiam, Bella procurou por Alice, e suspirou de alivio quando a achou sentada na mesa deles, praticamente correndo foi até ela.

- Bella, ai está...

- Alice, eu preciso ir. – falou de uma vez interrompendo a amiga, a viu lançar um olhar confuso.

- Por que Bella?

- Eu... – mordeu o lábio hesitando em contar do que ocorreu no banheiro, mas não queria ser associada aquele homem desprezível, e optou por mentir. – Eu acabei de lembrar que faltou algo para minha reunião de amanhã. – falou evitando os olhos da amiga, e a ouviu bufar.

- Bella... – olhou Alice implorando para deixá-la ir, e viu o suspiro de rendição da amiga. – Ok, mas falaremos disso mais tarde.

- Sim, sim. – prometeria qualquer coisa para fugir dali. – Nos falamos depois. – falou apressada quando notou Edward caminhando em direção a elas, beijou Alice na bochecha e fugiu antes que a amiga pudesse oferecer uma carona.

Alice ainda olhava confusa a saída precipitada de Bella, quando notou a cadeira se movendo ao seu lado, olhou para o lado e sorriu para Edward.

- Deus homem, por que não tira essa barba horrível? – brincou e ele riu.

- Não está tão mal. – coçou a barba distraidamente e Alice rolou os olhos.

- Pode ser, mas sei que é muito melhor sem ela.

- Como sabe?

- Vi as fotos de você e Jasper. – murmurou e tomou um gole de sua bebida.

- E cadê Jazz?

- Foi cumprimentar um amigo da revista. Então o que achou de Bella? – o olhou esperançosamente, mas o dar de ombros do rapaz a fez desanimar.

- Ela é... – Edward não soube achar as palavras, e viu Alice rolar os olhos.

- Eu sei, eu queria que Bella fosse mais aberta a pessoas novas, mas ela é tão fechada.

- Sim, é um modo de descrevê-la.

- Não precisa ser gentil, Edward, eu sei como é minha melhor amiga, e eu amo ela. Mesmo quando ela me deixa louca por que eu deixei um casaco sobre o sofá. Mas eu só não quero que ela fique sozinha.

- Foi por isso que insistiu que eu a conhecesse?

- Culpada. Jazz disse que eu não devia me intrometer, mas eu só achei que vocês combinavam.

- Sério? – ela riu.

- Sim, quando você está no seu melhor comportamento, sei que Bella adoraria você.

- Eu sinto Alice, mas Bella já me viu no meu pior comportamento.

- Como?

- Longa historia, mas envolve uma ruiva e um banheiro.

- Oh meu deus, você é o cara do banheiro?

- Você soube disso. – perguntou divertido e pela careta de Alice, com certeza Bella alardeou sobre a primeira vez que se viram.

- Inferno, isso que é azar. – ambos riram, mas deram um basta ao assunto quando Jasper voltou à mesa.

Edward tentou aproveitar o resto da noite, mas não podia deixar de pensar em Bella, e no quanto fora excitante provocá-la no banheiro, só esperava ter outras oportunidades de acender o corpo da linda Bella.

[...]

Bella saiu do quarto um pouco ansiosa, sabia que não fugiria de um interrogatório de Alice, mas não contaria de maneira nenhuma como quase... Deus não gostava nem de lembrar como quase cometera a loucura no banheiro. Não pode evitar fazer uma careta ao lembrar-se do seu péssimo comportamento. Se esfregando com aquele homem horrível no banheiro, como se fosse... bem qualquer uma.

Saiu do quarto olhando para a ampla sala com cautela, respirou aliviada ao não ver Alice, e pelo horário ainda tinha algum tempo antes da amiga acordar, além de ser desorganizada Alice não era pontual.

Mas ao entrar na cozinha para tomar sua costumeira xícara de café o coração quase voou pela boca ao ver Alice bebericando o que deveria ser café em uma xícara e uma já pronta para a sua espera.

- Bom dia Bella.

- Bom dia Alice. – murmurou fingindo não notar o olha curioso da amiga. Sentou-se de frente para Alice na pequena mesa que ficava na cozinha e bebericou o café, ficaram em silêncio por poucos minutos, quando Alice bufou.

- Por que não me contou Bella? – Bella engoliu em seco, mas fingiu não entender do que Alice falava, nunca confessaria a loucura que havia feito no banheiro, e só esperava que Alice não lhe perguntasse diretamente, pois com certeza veria através de si a verdade.

- Do que fala Alice?

- Ora sobre Edward.

- O que tem aquele homem? – perguntou defensivamente e viu a amiga rolar os olhos.

- Por Deus Bella, Edward já me contou sobre o banheiro. – O rubor de Bella se espalhou como fogo por todo o rosto e peito, mastigou o lábio nervosamente evitando os olhos da amiga.

- Co – contou?

- Sim, mas não entendo, por que se irrita por algo que aconteceu há meses. – tagarelou Alice e Bella já pensava em culpar a bebida, quando as palavras de Alice não fizeram sentido.

- Meses?

- Sim, ele era o cara do banheiro, você podia ter me contado. Na verdade Edward não ligou muito que você sabe, não sei por que você fugiu daquele jeito.

- Oh... – murmurou timidamente. – Eu só precisava...

- Bella... – se levantou antes que Alice começasse, tudo que queria era outro sermão de Alice, sabia que era séria e chata, queria não ser, mas era mais forte que ela.

- Eu realmente preciso ir Alice.

- Bells... – Alice suspirou e pegou sua mão. – Sério Bella eu me preocupo com você.

- Pois não se preocupe Alice, eu estou muito bem, agora preciso ir. – sem dar tempo de Alice argumentar fugiu para fora do apartamento.

Quando estava do lado de fora deu um suspiro de alivio, amava Alice como uma irmã, e ficava triste que sua vida preocupasse a amiga. Sabia que era uma viciada em trabalho, e nunca teve sorte com namorados, mas estava contente como estava.

Ok não contente, mas aceitava que nunca encontraria um cara que aguentasse suas neuras, e nem se preocupava com isso.

Foi para o trabalho ou chegaria atrasada e esperava que Alice parasse de se preocupar com ela, mas duvidava que isso acontecesse.

**Alguns dias depois...**

Bella saiu do escritório mais cedo, felizmente era sexta e não tinha que trabalhar amanhã, estava um pouco zonza e quente, suspirou em desanimação ao notar que estava ficando gripada. Odiava ficar gripada, pois lembrava a sua infância quando teve uma gripe tão forte que quase morreu.

Chamou um taxi não confiando em si mesma para dirigir e foi direto para o hospital, assim que chegou foi para o balcão e pegou uma ficha e a preencheu rapidamente a devolvendo a moça da recepção.

Felizmente pelo horário o hospital não estava tão cheio e foi atendida rapidamente, um check up rápido mostrou que só tinha uma gripe comum, o medico receitou alguns antibióticos e lhe administrou uma injeção para acelerar a cura, o que fez Bella sair do consultório respirando aliviada.

Mal saiu pelo corredor em direção a recepção deu um encontrão em alguém, quase foi ao chão se alguém não a tivesse firmado, olhou para o homem que a segurava com firmeza e não pode evitar uma careta.

- Princesa. – ele sorriu abertamente e sua carranca se aprofundou e o empurrou.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim deixar um currículo. E você, imagino que não seja medica nas horas vagas? – ela bufou.

- Obvio que não. Estou gripada... como assim currículo? É medico? – ele rolou os olhos coçando a barba espessa.

- Bem princesa, sua obvia surpresa me ofende um pouco.

- Desculpe-me, é só difícil de acreditar, bem... – ela gaguejou não sabendo o que dizer, o que só o fez rir.

- Está tudo bem, eu não pareço muito com um medico ultimamente.

- E parecia antes? – falou sarcasticamente e ele riu.

- Língua ferina meu bem.

- Desculpe, eu não estou muito bem. – se desculpou se arrependendo da grosseria, ela não tinha nada haver com vida dele para ofendê-lo.

- Está perdoada, agora você precisa de uma carona?

- Oh... não, não eu chamarei um taxi. – ele rolou os olhos e jogou o braço em volta de sua cintura já a puxando para fora do hospital.

- Escute princesa, minha mãe chutaria a minha bunda se eu deixasse uma jovem doente ir para casa sozinha, e sem contar Jasper e Alice me repudiariam se eu não a ajudasse.

- Eu não preciso que me ajude por pena. – resmungou e ele somente riu.

- Querida pena é a ultima coisa que você me inspira. Não se preocupe com isso, eu quero ajudá-la. – ele piscou já a arrastando para o estacionamento, onde pararam em frente a um volvo prata. Bella olhou em volta procurando o carro dele, com certeza devia ser uma moto, ou algum carro do estilo bad boy que ele fazia.

- Onde está seu... her carro? – já havia desistido de lutar e só queria ir para casa e tomar um banho quente e capotar na cama, e se Edward a levasse mais rápido para sua casa, que assim seja.

- Está olhando para ele princesa. – ela olhou para o volvo novamente e em seguida para ele.

- Esse é seu carro?

- Sim, não é o que você esperava em?

- Na verdade não. – murmurou e ele riu.

- Sinto desapontá-la princesa, mas é o único carro que tenho. – abriu a porta e a ajudou a entrar, enquanto Bella colocava o cinto e esperava por Edward se acomodar do seu lado, não pode deixar de notar que o homem era um completo mistério para ela.

- O medico lhe receitou algo? – Edward falou depois de alguns minutos dirigindo em silêncio e a viu assentir, ela havia ficado um pouco muda depois de saber que ele era medico, e que dirigia um volvo. Teve que conter a risada ao olhar a cara de Bella quando ela percebeu que ele dirigia um carro normal e não uma moto, ou seja, lá o que a mente louca dela imaginou que ele tivesse como carro.

- Hmmm, se importa em pararmos em uma farmácia... – começou a falar tirando a receita da bolsa, mas ele já havia parado e roubou a receita de sua mão.

- Espere aqui.

- Hey... – mal abriu a boca para reclamar, mas ele já havia saído do carro.

Bella apertou os lábios em irritação, com a ousadia dele, não estava acostumada com pessoas fazendo as coisas por ela. Sempre fora independente, e pretendia continuar sendo.

Mas estava cansada e fraca para começar uma luta com Edward, então esperou no carro, quando se sentisse melhor, diria algumas poucas e boas pra ele. A injeção que havia tomado no hospital devia estar fazendo efeito, pois se sentia um pouco zonza no momento, recostou no banco e fechou os olhos, só descansaria por um momentinho.

Edward saiu da farmácia com os remédios de Bella, ele sorriu ao vê-la adormecida no banco. Ele tinha que admitir ela era linda quando estava dormindo, era linda acordada também, mas acordada só sabia brigar com ele.

Suspirando voltou para o carro e dirigiu para o apartamento de Bella, avisou na portaria que estava trazendo Bella, e mentiu dizendo ser namorado dela, o porteiro parecia meio cético e quem podia culpá-lo, Bella não era fácil, mas Edward só sorriu e confirmou.

Estacionou na garagem e pegou a bolsa de Bella e caçou suas chaves, a bolsa dela era tão organizada que foi fácil achar, ele as pegou e depois saiu do carro e deu a volta, pensou em acordar Bella, mas a menina parecia tão cansada que resolveu pegá-la no colo mesmo.

Com um pouco de dificuldade seguiu para o apartamento que Bella dividia com Alice, felizmente Jasper havia falado o endereço e o numero do apartamento certa vez então foi fácil achar.

Foi fácil achar o quarto de Bella também, já que era assustadoramente organizado. A colocou na cama e a livrou dos saltos e saia, ficou tentado a espreitar, mas não desrespeitaria uma moça doente.

A cobriu com o lençol e pensou em partir, mas ela parecia tão frágil e precisava dele. Sabia que Alice passaria a noite com Jasper, já havia até recebido aviso prévio, não que o amigo o expulsara do apartamento, mas sabia que devia dar a Jasper um pouco de privacidade. Pretendia passar a noite em um hotel ou algum bar, mas talvez a adorável Bella se compadecesse dele.

Riu do pensamento, e deitou na beirada da cama dela e velou por seu sono, quando ela acordasse, pediria para acampar em seu sofá pela noite.

Bella abriu os olhos lentamente, demorou alguns minutos para se situar aonde estava, reconheceu seu quarto imediatamente e suspirou satisfeita rolando para o lado e se aconchegando contra o corpo quente ao seu lado. Demorou pelo menos dois minutos para perceber que não deveria ter corpo nenhum ao seu lado, e quando finalmente entendeu que havia alguém em sua cama se levantou de uma vez e derrubou quem quer que fosse que estava ao seu lado.

- Ouch... – resmungou uma voz masculina e olhou para o chão e estremeceu ao ver Edward.

- O que... o que faz aqui? O Deus nós transamos, por favor, diga que não. – viu a carranca que ele fez, mas estava mais preocupada que havia sido violada em seu sono.

- Deus princesa, que tipo de animal pensa que sou? Nunca tiraria proveito de uma mulher adormecida e ainda doente. – se levantou ajeitando as roupas e ela se arrependeu imediatamente por tê-lo acusado.

- Eu sinto Edward, eu só me assustei... – começou a se levantar e notou que estava sem saia, arfou em choque e o encarou irritada. – Seu safado me despiu...

- Oh... eu só quis fazê-la mais confortável. – deu um grande sorriso, e ela gritou indo pra cima dele.

- Cafajeste... – guinchou tentando golpeá-lo, mas ele se desviava ainda sorrindo.

- Vamos princesa eu só pensei no seu bem, nem espiei.

- Cachorro, porco imundo... – ela esbravejava ainda vindo para cima de Edward, e ele já cansado agarrou seus pulsos erguendo sobre sua cabeça e se inclinou colando o rosto ao dela.

- Eu juro princesa eu não olhei nada, está bem? – a viu engolindo em seco.

- Sim. – seu sorriso aumentou de repente.

- Mas eu vou olhar agora. – os olhos delas arregalaram e abriu a boca, mas Edward não esperou pelo seu discurso, esmagou seus lábios nos dela penetrando a língua em sua boca e experimentando seu sabor.

Deus seu gosto era bom, doce e excitante e o fez duro imediatamente.

Ela gemeu contra sua boca se contorcendo contra sua mão que ainda retinham seus pulsos, querendo tocá-la ele a soltou e para sua surpresa ela o abraçou pelo pescoço o puxando mais para ela.

E sem esperar que ela percebesse o que fazia a agarrou pela cintura a puxando contra seu pau que só ficou mais duro ao entrar em contato com seu centro quente.

Desceu as mãos da cintura para a bunda que apertou e a puxou para cima, as pernas dela entrelaçaram em seu quadril, e ambos gemeram quando seus sexos se roçaram.

Mesmo através das roupas foi como eletricidade.

Sem esperar mais Edward a levou a cama deitando sobre ela sem deixar de beijá-la, mal conseguia respirar, mas temia que quando afastasse a boca da dela, ela acordasse do que fosse que a possuiu e o expulsasse do seu quarto.

Mas o ar se fez necessário, e ela o empurrou um pouco respirando ofegante, se encararam, e Edward pode ver em seus olhos suas barreiras voltando, mas dessa vez não a deixaria fugir, e apressadamente colocou a mão entre suas pernas, afastando sua calcinha e acariciando sua boceta.

- Merda... você está molhada. – engoliu em seco e ela voltou a ser possuída pelo desejo, agarrando seu rosto e voltando a beijá-lo.

Aproveitando a deixa, penetrou dois dedos em sua boceta melada e ela gritou em sua boca arqueando o corpo contra o dele. Edward gemeu alto ao sentir a boceta molhada e apertada pulsando contra seus dedos.

Afastou a boca da dela e baixou os lábios para o pescoço de Bella lambendo sua pele, seus dedos ainda entrando e saído de sua boceta, girando e arqueando, a fazendo soltar pequenos gemidos de prazer, gemidos esses que iam direto para seu pau.

As pequenas mãos dela começaram a puxar seu cabelo e ela rebolava contra seus dedos, com certeza seu orgasmo se aproximava, e querendo sentir seu sabor, saiu um pouco de cima dela sem deixar de acariciar sua boceta, e se ajoelhando entre suas pernas, as abriu tirando seus dedos por um momento.

Bella choramingou e o som o fez mais duro.

- Calma safadinha, eu só quero tirar isso do caminho. – ela o olhou engolindo em seco, os olhos encapuzados de prazer, enquanto o assistia retirar sua calcinha e voltar a acariciar seu sexo.

Seu rosto se ruborizou, não era acostumada ao ter os homens ter os homens tendo tanto interesse em suas partes intimas, mas Edward parecia muito interessado em seu sexo.

E isso só se confirmou quando ele abaixou a cabeça e a enterrou entre suas pernas.

Um grito alto veio dos seus lábios ao sentir a língua longa e quente passando por todo seu sexo, provando, provocando lugares que ela nem sabia que era possível serem provocados ou provados.

- Oh meu... – engasgou quando ele chupou forte o ponto duro acima da sua entrada e voltou a levar três dedos dentro dela.

Ficou sem fôlego com as sensações de prazer e abandono que ele provocou nela. Eram extasiantes, eram... Deus, era algo que ela nunca experimentara antes, pelo menos não com seus parceiros anteriores.

A barba grossa de Edward provocava entre suas coxas, enquanto a boca e seus dedos a faziam gemer e balbuciar palavras incoerentes.

Quando seu dedo pareceu atingir um ponto nunca tocado, e ela gritou, seu corpo tremendo e seu orgasmo veio com força a deixando zonza e arfante.

Edward retirou a cara da sua boceta muito orgulhoso de si mesmo, ver uma mulher vir era absolutamente excitante, mas ver Bella vir o fez quase vir em suas calças.

Sorrindo presunçosamente, subiu as mãos pelo corpo macio e delicado e começou a empurrar a camisa dela para cima, ansioso para ver os seios, imaginava que os mamilos fossem cor de rosa, e gemeu na expectativa de prová-los.

De repente as mãos de Bella estavam nos seus pulsos o parando e ele a olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Algo errado? – ele a viu mastigar o lábio inferior, seus olhos estavam em suas mãos e quando o olhou estava escuros de desejo.

- Não vai... não vai se despir? – sorriu abertamente e quase olhou para o céu agradecendo a Deus, mas se conteve e pegou os pulsos dela e os beijou um de cada vez.

- Eu vou princesa, mas antes deixe-me ver esses seios apetitosos. – ela corou vermelho brilhante e se possível ficou ainda mais sexy, e assentiu.

Gemendo em antecipação, ele tirou sua blusa e gemeu ao ver o sutiã rosa sobre a pele pálida.

- Você é tão bonita, princesa. – as bochechas e o peito ficaram vermelhos e ele sorriu.

- Quer me ajudar a tirar a minha roupa? – perguntou Edward com uma sobrancelha arqueada e Bella agitou a cabeça freneticamente, rindo ele pegou suas mãos e colocou na barra de sua camisa.

Ela engoliu em seco e o livrou da camisa, os olhos de Bella se ampliaram ao ver o peito nu maravilhoso, um pouco hesitante espalmou as mãos por seu peito, descendo e subindo, quando seus dedos esbarraram nos mamilos ele gemeu e com os olhos ampliados ela voltou a repetir o gesto.

- Deus, isso é bom. – Edward gemeu e voltou a deitar sobre ela e tomou seus lábios, novamente seu corpo parecia em chamas enquanto a língua macia brincava com a sua.

Ele começou a tirar seu sutiã, e gemeu quando seus seios nus foram pressionados contra o peito de Edward, a sensação de fogo aumentou mil vezes. Ambos gemeram na boca um do outro, e sem deixar de beijar começaram a explorar ambos os corpos, com toques e beijos.

Edward finalmente levou a mão de Bella onde ele mais precisava, e não pode deixar de gemer alto quando ela timidamente apertou sua ereção, seu pau parecia ferro de tão duro.

Ele duvidava que aguentasse muito, então rapidamente se livrou das calças e sorriu ao ver os olhos de Bella se ampliarem, com a visão do seu pau duro e apontando para ela. Ele começava a acreditar que a moça era virgem, pois cada caricia, a cada momento de prazer que ele dava a ela pareciam o primeiro.

Ou ela era virgem, ou só tivera parceiros sexuais egoístas.

- Quero você tão mal Bella. – murmurou voltando a deitar sobre ela, seu pau entre as coxas pulsou com a sensação do calor que emanava dela.

- Eu também... venha... – pediu o abraçando pelos ombros e entrelaçando as pernas em seu quadril, ele escorregou um pouco deixando a ponta do seu pau sobre o clitóris inchado e ela engasgou.

- Merda... – resmungou parando e se afastando um pouco, foi somente um centímetro, mas a perda a fez grunhir.

- O que?

- Camisinha.

- Eu tomo pílula. – ela choramingou ainda o puxando para baixo e ele a encarou seriamente.

- Eu juro princesa, nunca estive com ninguém antes sem camisinha. – ela assentiu freneticamente.

- Eu também. – ele sorriu, então seria o primeiro a mergulhar em sua carne nua, seu pau deu um solavanco com a sensação e gemendo levou seu membro a sua boceta e começou a deslizar.

Bella prendeu a respiração sentindo o pau de Edward entrando em sua entrada, a cada pedacinho que entrava ela ia se sentindo, mais e mais cheia. Deus nunca havia se sentindo tão cheia.

Seu pau era maior e muito mais grosso que qualquer um que ela já teve, certo que a quantidade de parceiros que ela já teve podia contar em uma mão, mas nenhum era como Edward.

Grande, longo e tão poderoso que a fez perder o ar.

Com alguma dificuldade ele estava finalmente todo dentro dela e se manteve parado esperando ela se acostumar com seu pau.

Inferno ela não era virgem, mas há muito tempo não era bem fodida, a mulher era apertada com uma virgem e seu pau doía de prazer.

- Merda, tão apertado... – ele gemeu e ela assentiu.

- Sim...

- Você está bem?

- Sim, por favor, continue. – ela gemeu fincando as unhas em seus ombros e agarrando sua cintura para mantê-la firme Edward saiu todo o caminho e voltou com uma investida profunda que fez Bella gritar alto.

Ele gritou também ao se afundar novamente em seu calor apertado.

Puta merda ele viria logo, era impossível um homem aguentar mais tempo.

Abaixando a cabeça Edward tentou dar atenção aos seios perfeitos de Isabella, para se distrair um pouco da sua boceta apertada. Os bicos estavam duros e era cor de rosa como ele havia imaginado.

Gemendo chupou o mamilo e engoliu o que coube do seu seio na boca mamando do seu peito. Suas investidas contra sua boceta eram lentas e faziam seu pau doer de prazer, mas ele tentou se concentrar nos peitos.

- Meu Deus... mais rápido. – ela pediu entre gemidos rebolando de baixo dele, uma mão agarrando seu cabelo da nuca e a outra apertando sua bunda.

- Merda... – ele gemeu contra seu seio e sem se importar se ele viria antes da hora, ele aumentou a velocidade das investidas, seu pau saindo todo o caminho e voltando com força

Ela gritou apertando sua bunda mais forte, e puxando seu cabelo, Edward gemeu alto e tomou os lábios de Bella novamente, chupando sua língua na dele, provando do sabor da sua boca enquanto seu pau provava da sua boceta apertada.

Sabendo que não aguentaria mais, ele levou a mão entre os corpos e beliscou seu clitóris, Bella gritou arqueando o corpo e sua boceta ordenhou seu pau com força o suficiente para fazê-lo vir todo dentro dela, enquanto ela gozava em seu membro.

Ele afastou a boca da dela e enterrou o rosto entre seus seios e ainda investindo lentamente ficou sobre ela, sem forças pra se mover.

Esse havia sido o orgasmo mais magnífico que ele já havia sentindo, sua vista estava escura e ele possivelmente viu estrelas quando ele veio. A mão de Bella que antes puxava o cabelo da sua nuca agora fazia um carinho gentil em seu cabelo, e ele levantou o rosto do seu peito e sorriu para ela.

- Ow princesa, você é uma deusa na cama. – as bochechas de Bella viraram o vermelho profundo que ele achava lindo e impressionante o deixaram excitado, seu pau crescia em sua boceta novamente e os olhos dela se alargaram.

- De novo?

- Inferno sim. Mas agora eu quero você cavalgando no meu pau, princesa. – gemeu virando seus corpos e a colocou montada nele.

Definitivamente ele passaria a noite, mas não iria acampar no sofá e sim na cama de Bella.

[...]

Bella abriu os olhos, mas dessa vez ela não estava nenhum pouco confusa. Ela lembrava muito bem o que tinha feito.

Deus ela realmente tinha feito aquilo. Seu corpo esquentou ao lembrar o que tinha feito, o que o deixou fazer com ela.

Olhou para o lado e Edward dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, apesar da barba horrível, ela admitia que ele era um homem muito bonito. Além de um corpo divino que a fez ficar quente em lugares que ela nunca imaginou.

Na verdade ela estava dolorida em lugares que ela nunca imaginou.

Depois de Edward fazê-la montá-lo, o que foi uma das coisas mais excitantes que já fez, ele ainda a tomou por trás.

Ela sabia que o sexo era variado e podia ser feito de diversas formas, mas seus antigos namorados eram tão caretas quanto ela, e era sempre o estilo papai e mamãe com a luz apagada.

Mas com Edward, Deus, ela viu todo ele, e ele viu ela. E ela nunca imaginou que alguém podia fazer seu corpo cantar como ele fez.

Mas agora a questão era o que fazer?

Ela mal podia suportá-lo, mas seu corpo já pedia por ele novamente.

Seu corpo era um traidor.

Se levantou da cama lentamente evitando acordá-lo e muito consciente da sua nudez correu para o banheiro.

Encostou a porta sem trancá-la e acendeu a luz, ainda era o meio da madrugada então Edward não devia acordar, se olhou no pequeno espelho e corou ao ver seu rosto.

Estava descabelada e seus olhos brilhavam e seus lábios, por Deus, estavam tão inchados que começou a se preocupar se eles voltariam ao normal algum dia.

Ignorando o pensamento ridículo, pois obvio que voltariam, foi até o chuveiro e ligou o jato de água quente e tentou lavar o cheiro dele do seu corpo, mas parecia que ele estava preso nela.

Não devia ter feito sexo sem camisinha. Isso devia ser um sinal de que deviam ter parado, mas no momento que o viu nu, ou melhor, no momento em que o membro fez contato com sua entrada ela sabia que nunca poderia pará-lo.

Fechou os olhos por um momento e enfiou a cabeça em baixou do jato de água quente, isso era bom. Mas de repente um corpo grande foi pressionado contra suas costas e gemeu, isso era melhor.

Olhou para trás por sobre o ombro e viu Edward sorrindo, ele passou os braços por sua cintura e puxou ela contra ele, seu pau duro pressionado contra sua bunda a fez ficar úmida e dolorida por ele.

- Edward... – engasgou e ele sorriu e enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço chupando a água que se formava em sua pele.

- Deus princesa, eu te vi aqui toda molhada e meu pau ficou duro na hora.

- Hmmm... – gemeu esfregando a bunda contra ele e ele desceu as mãos até sua entrada e a penetrou com dois dedos.

- Já está pronta pra mim. – mordiscou sua orelha e ela somente assentiu.

- Edward, por favor. – ele rosnou.

- Coloque as mãos contra a parede e empine seu rabo pra mim. – ordenou e sem pestanejar ela obedeceu, e antes que pudesse sequer pensar ele estava dentro dela a fodendo com força de baixo do seu chuveiro.

Nunca mais conseguiria tomar banho sem lembrar esse momento.

[...]

Edward gemeu ao abrir os olhos na manhã seguinte. Olhou para os lados e não achou Bella e gemeu. Ele temia esse momento, temia com todas as suas forças o que ele encontraria quando acordasse.

A Bella irritada que o odiava, ou a Bella quente e sensual que o fizera gozar varias vezes na noite interior.

Rezando para ver a segunda, ele vestiu suas calças e foi até o banheiro lavando o rosto rapidamente, e com a camisa jogada sobre os ombros saiu do quarto.

Ouviu o barulho de panelas na cozinha e foi para lá se sentindo um pouco ansioso. Inferno nunca havia se sentido assim sobre as mulheres, mas Bella era uma montanha russa emocional, e o fazia se sentir uma também.

Entrou na cozinha e ficou surpreso ao ver a pequena mesa repleta de comida e Bella usando um vestido azul um pouco solto e os cabelos preso em um rabo de cavalo, ela estava adorável como sempre.

Ela fazia algo no fogão e quando se virou com um prato cheio de panquecas corou fortemente.

- Edward... er devia por uma camisa para comer. – ele sorriu.

- Te incomoda eu ficar sem camisa?

- Na verdade sim, mas se você faz questão de ficar sem ela. – murmurou distraidamente e ele riu.

- Eu faço questão.

- Bem, que seja então. Sente e coma alguma coisa. – ele olhou para a mesa com bolo, suco, pão, frutas, panquecas, waffles e se voltou para ela.

- Mas alguém vai comer conosco? – ela olhou confusa para a mesa e negou.

- Não, somente eu e você.

- Certo. – ele se sentou e se serviu, na verdade estava faminto e a comida de Bella era ótima, ele comeu com apetite um pouco de tudo, mas quando olhou para Bella ela mal havia tocado na comida.

Engolindo seu pedaço de panqueca e tomando um pouco de suco a olhou.

- Algo errado?

- O que?

- Você não está comendo.

- Ah, eu não tenho fome.

- Princesa estou lisonjeado pelo maravilhoso café, mas eu não como tanto assim. – ela corou novamente e ele riu.

- É... eu cozinho quando estou nervosa.

- Hmmm, entendo. – ele afastou um pouco sua cadeira, e pegou a mão dela. – Venha aqui Isabella.

Ela mastigou o lábio nervosamente, mas obedeceu, ele a colocou sobre seu colo e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, cheirou sua pele e notou que ela havia tomado banho.

- Você tomou banho?

- Eu sempre tomo quando acordo.

- E por que não me chamou? – perguntou enquanto chupava sua pele e ela estremeceu em seu colo.

- Por que se chamasse, banho era a ultima coisa que faríamos no banheiro. – falou de uma vez e Edward riu.

- Inferno, sim. Se fosse como ontem, assim que a visse nua e molhada eu a teria tomado contra a parede.

- Sim, você já fez. – resmungou e ele pegou seu queixo a fazendo encará-lo.

- Conte-me o que há de errado princesa. – ela mordeu o lábio e torceu as mãos.

- Eu estou um pouco confusa acho.

- Confusa sobre o que?

- Sobre nós, sobre o que fizemos. Eu não faço esse tipo de coisas, eu só faço sexo com homens com os quais eu estou em um relacionamento serio, e isso depois de um mês. – falou de uma vez e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Um mês?

- Sim, eu gosto de conhecer bem meus parceiros.

- Parceiros?

- Por que fica repetindo o que digo?

- Desculpe, eu só... eu nunca estive com alguém tão... – ele não sabia encontrar as palavras pra descrever Bella, e ela bufou cruzando os braços.

- Chato? – ele riu negando.

- Princesa, se você fosse chata não teria me excitado como fez ontem, está me deixando excitado agora. – ela corou e tentou sair de seu colo, mas ele abraçou sua cintura firmemente a mantendo no lugar.

- Edward deixe-me...

- Não. Precisamos falar sobre o que a incomoda, eu gosto de você Bella, mas como vamos levar isso adiante se você foge de mim?

- Eu não acho que daria certo entre nós.

- Por quê?

- Bem... Você tem um habito muito desagradável de pegar mulheres no banheiro. – ele gargalhou e apertou a coxa de Bella e enfiou a mão de baixo de sua saia.

- Princesa, não é um mal habito, foi uma coisa de momento. Eu nunca faria isso se estivesse em um relacionamento com você.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Agora o que mais faz pensar que isso não daria certo? – ela voltou a torcer as mãos.

- Eu não sou uma pessoa fácil Edward.

- Hey eu sei disso. – ela o olhou feio e voltou a tentar se levantar, mas ele ainda mantinha um braço em volta da cintura dela. – Quieta mulher.

- Edward...

- Hey espere. Eu sei que você é difícil, mas isso não me incomoda. Não importa pra mim. – ela parou de lutar contra ele e lhe deu um olhar confuso.

- Importaram para os outros.

- Que outros?

- Bem, os homens com quem já namorei. Eu tenho muitas manias Edward, eu não gosto de bagunça, eu gosto das coisas certinhas, e não gosto de homens mulherengos, além disso a sua barba me incomoda. – ele riu e beijou seu pescoço de novo, dessa vez sua outra mão chegou entre suas pernas e acariciou sua boceta. – Edward... – ela engasgou e ele sorriu.

- Eu posso lidar com as manias e a barba eu posso tirar. Mas você vai ter que fazer algumas concessões para mim.

- Quais? – ele podia ver a preocupação nos olhos dela o que fez sorrir.

- Pra começar, nada de calcinha quando prepara um café pra mim. – Bella deu um grito quando ele rasgou sua calcinha com um puxão e imediatamente seus dedos longos estavam dentro dela.

- Oh... bem... Deus... eu posso lidar com isso. – Edward sorriu e beijou sua garganta mordiscando em seguida.

- Ótimo, por que eu quero acariciar sua boceta sempre que eu tiver vontade, e a calcinha só atrapalha. – ela engasgou apertando seus ombros.

- Mas... mas ai eu teria que ficar sempre sem calcinha.

- E isso é ruim por quê?

Bella não pode deixar de rir, era até bom estar com Edward, ela havia acordado de manhã receosa do que fazer agora. Ela esperava que ele fugisse da sua cama assim que pudesse, mas ele continuava ali, e parecia realmente estar interessado em continuar ali, com ela. E isso era muito assustador, de um jeito bom, mas ainda terrivelmente assustador.

Ao o sentir esfregando seu ponto mais necessitado, ela saltou do colo dele corando terrivelmente.

- Edward não na cozinha. – ele rolou os olhos, mas sorriu.

- Ai está uma das concessões.

- Bem não podemos fazer tudo no primeiro dia né. – começou a ir pro quarto e ele a seguiu.

- E que concessão você já fez? – ela corou.

- Eu fiz sexo com você.

- Essa foi uma ótima concessão. Que com certeza devemos repetir. – falou a pegando no colo e correndo para o quarto a fazendo rir todo o caminho.

[...]

Alice a olhou por sobre a mesa de café com uma sobrancelha arqueada, Bella tentou esconder a risada, mas estava falhando miseravelmente.

- O que foi Alice? Você não para de me encarar desde que chegou. – Bella falou finalmente, Alice havia chegado uma hora depois que Edward tinha saído, ela penou em contar a Alice, mas não queria criar falsas esperanças.

Edward parecia realmente querer estar com ela, mas isso podia mudar depois de passar algum tempo com ela. Bella sabia muito bem como algumas coisas podiam ir maravilhosamente bem, e desandar no segundo seguinte.

E embora ela estivesse disposta a dar uma chance ao que estava acontecendo entre eles, ela na verdade não fazia ideia do que estava rolando entre eles. O que eles eram, amigos com benefícios? Uma transa ocasional, ou algo mais?

Edward não entrou em maiores detalhes antes de ir, e ela não ousou perguntar, e agora olhando Alice, ela nem sabia o que dizer. Como dizer a sua melhor amiga que você transou de forma espetacular com o melhor amigo do seu namorado?

Um homem que até alguns dias atrás, mal podia ver sem ficar irritada.

Não ia esperar essa coisa entre Edward e ela ser mais consistente, e ai falariam com Alice. Satisfeita com o que havia decidido esperou por Alice dizer alguma coisa, a amiga ainda parecia tentar ver através dela, e descobrir o que havia de diferente em si.

- Você está... – ela viu Alice abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes e por fim parecer decidir o que queria dizer. – Diferente.

- Sério?

- Sim, algo aconteceu. – franziu a testa encarando Bella que riu.

- Alice está louca, estou à mesma Bella de sempre.

- Não, a algo acontecendo, e você não quer me contar. – ela mastigou o lábio, era uma péssima mentirosa, e duvidava que se Alice perguntasse diretamente, ela vomitaria cada palavra do que fez com Edward, até o tamanho do seu membro se duvidasse.

- Alice não a nada acontecendo. – murmurou evitando os olhos da amiga, que bufou.

- Sim há, a algo, eu posso sentir em meus ossos. – Bella riu e ouviu o telefone tocando, suspirando de alivio, fugiu da cozinha e foi atender.

Ouviu Alice resmungar e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela a faria falar, mas não seria agora.

Pegando o fone, atendendo e sorriu ao reconhecer a voz de Edward.

- Olá princesa.

- Oi, por que não me ligou no meu celular?

- Você não me deu seu numero. – riu e ela sorriu.

- Oh... hmmm anote então. – passou o numero, e desligaram, Bella se trancou no quarto, e atendeu o celular que tocou poucos minutos depois.

- Hey princesa, como você está?

- Bem, hmmm e você?

- Estou ótimo, então como estamos?

- Acho que bem. – Edward riu, agora ela era tímida. Mas ele adorava todas as facetas de Bella, desde a tímida até a que o xingava.

- Certo. Escute, Jasper vai passar a noite ai, você não gostaria de dormir comigo hoje? – perguntou de uma vez, seria bom um pouco de paz, e talvez ele pudesse falar com Bella sobre o que rolava entre eles.

Ele sabia o suficiente dela, para saber que ela nunca aceitaria serem amigos que fodem quando tem vontade. E uma transa de uma noite estava fora de questão, ele a queria de novo, muitas e muitas vezes.

- Oh... sério... bem... eu... – Edward riu, ele sabia que convencê-la não seria sem nenhuma luta, mas ele estava pronto para barganhar se fosse necessário.

- Vamos princesa, eu prometo fazer a barba.

- Oh... hmmm, eu acho que tudo bem, então.

- Grande. Eu te espero mais tarde, ou você prefere quer eu vá buscar você?

- Não, eu pego um taxi. – ele rolou os olhos, com certeza ela ainda não havia contado a Alice, e ele entendia seu receio, mas ele mostraria para ela que ele entendia suas neuras e podia lidar com elas.

Combinando o horário que ela chegaria, eles se despediram, e Edward saiu do seu quarto com um sorriso.

Jasper o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Boas noticias?

- As melhores. Você se importa de eu ter uma companhia para a noite?

- Que isso Edward, sabe que o apartamento é seu também. Ontem mesmo, você não precisava dormir fora só por que Alice passou a noite.

- Eu não me importei, sério Jazz, você queria um tempo sozinho com sua garota, tudo bem para mim.

- Mas... – Jasper começou, mas parou de falar sorrindo maliciosamente. – Ah foi com essa garota que passou a noite.

- Isso mesmo.

- Então é sério com essa garota?

- Acho que sim, ela é... interessante.

- Interessante?

- É uma forma de descrevê-la.

- O que há de errado com ela?

- Nada. Mas ela é uma pessoa difícil, eu posso lidar com suas merdas, mas convencê-la que eu posso é o problema, ela é meio cética.

- Parece que você esta entrando em uma bela encrenca. Ainda bem que não deu certo com Bella, pois ela é pior que essa sua amiga ai. – Edward gargalhou, mal sabia Jasper.

- Eu vou tomar um banho.

- E arrumar seu quarto. – Jasper falou e Edward parou no meio do caminho e sorriu.

- Não, arrumo depois.

- Mas sua garota vai achar que você é um porco. – o sorriso de Edward ficou maior.

- Vai não é.

- Edward você quer que ela goste de você, ou fuja?

- Jasper, ela vai gostar de mim, mas como eu sou. – riu acenando para o amigo enquanto coçava a barba, talvez devesse esperar para tirar a barba também, ele queria levar Bella aos limites, e mostrar que gostava dela apesar do que ela viesse a fazer.

E ele sabia que ela faria alguma coisa.

[...]

Bella respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de bater na porta, ela nunca havia vindo ao apartamento de Jasper e temia o que encontraria, tudo bem que homens eram porcos, mas Jasper já passara a noite no seu lugar, e nunca deixava bagunça, pelo menos não que ela tivesse visto.

Mas ela não sabia como era Edward, e se ele fosse um bagunceiro, ela podia lidar com isso, ela iria lidar com isso. Afinal era por isso que estava aqui, para conhecer melhor Edward e saber como ele realmente era.

Tomando mais uma respiração, ela finalmente bateu na porta, ouve algum barulho e em seguida aporta foi aberta por um muito nu Edward e muito barbudo.

- Edward... – ela guinchou tentando proteger suas partes antes que alguém visse e o empurrou para dentro.

Ele riu enquanto fechava a porta e a prensava contra ela, Bella gemeu e corou vendo que ainda tocava o membro de Edward e tirou as mãos rapidamente.

- Não, coloque de volta. – ele pediu roucamente e levou sua mão ao membro ereto e pulsante.

Edward gemeu enquanto as mãos cavavam sua carne, apertando e a puxando de encontro a ele. Bella não pode deixar de suspirar contra seu corpo, mas quando ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, ela lembrou que ele ainda mantinha a barba, o empurrando um pouco, o fazendo olhá-la.

- O que há princesa?

- Você ainda está de barba. – ele sorriu.

- Sim, eu pensei que você podia me ajudar com isso.

- Ajudar?

- É, eu quero que você tire minha barba, você pode?

- Oh... sim, claro. – Bella sorriu entusiasmada em livrá-lo da barba espessa, ela honestamente estava curiosa para vê-lo sem a barba, e ver como ele era.

Não que ele estivesse feio, mas sem a barba ele devia ser arrasadoramente bonito.

- Perfeito. – ele tirou sua bolsa, onde ela havia colocado um pijama e uma troca de roupa, assim como sua escova de dente, e a jogou no sofá.

Bella mal teve tempo de olhar a sala de Jasper, Edward arrancou seu vestido sobre sua cabeça.

- Hmmm já veio prontinha pra mim. – Edward gemeu e ela corou violentamente, ela havia vindo sem calcinha, como ele havia pedido, ela só não esperava que ele fosse ver tão rápido. Havia optado por um vestido que parecia agradar Edward também, e estava sem sutiã, então quando ele livrou-se do vestido ela ficou completamente nua.

Embora fosse muito constrangedor, Edward parecia muito satisfeito.

- Deus, eu quero você tão mal. – ele gemeu agarrando sua bunda e a erguendo, ela deu um gritinho e para não cair o abraçou pelo pescoço e cruzou as pernas em seu quadril, seu membro ficou pressionado entres eles e ambos gemeram.

- Edward... – suspirou e ele gemeu beijando seus lábios.

- Venha vamos ao banheiro.

- Meu vestido... – começou a protestar, mas ele a ignorou entrando no banheiro e a sentando sobre a pia.

- Esqueça isso princesa se concentre aqui. – indicou seu rosto e ela riu.

- Ok.

- Boa garota. – Edward preparou a espuma e uma gilete e espalhou o sabão pelo rosto, e quando estava pronto entregou a gilete a Bella.

Ele viu como ela olhou concentrada para ele enquanto tirava sua barba, e não pode deixar de sorrir, ao observar seu belo rosto, os lábios carnudos, as longas sobrancelhas que agora estavam franzidas em concentração, assim como o pequeno nariz arrebitado que torcia quando ela achava que não estava fazendo algo certo.

Depois de quase uma hora, Edward se olhava sem a barba, no espelho do banheiro, fazia algum tempo que ele não se via sem a barba espessa, antes de voltar de viagem, ele já havia deixado a barba crescer e agora era como se fosse outra pessoa.

Ele olhou para Bella que o encarava e sorriu, ela suspirou e o abraçou e passou o nariz em seu pescoço e beijou seu queixo.

- Gostou princesa?

- Deus, você tem uma mandíbula tão bonita. – ronronou, beijando toda sua mandíbula e pescoço e em seguida lambeu.

Edward ficou mais duro, quem diria que tirar a barba liberaria o lado tarada de Bella. Agarrando suas pernas ele a abriu para ele e esfregou seu pau em sua boceta. Ela estava úmida e o calor que emanava do seu sexo o fez gemer.

- Quero te foder com força, princesa. – gemeu enquanto ela continuava lambendo, chupando e mordiscando sua mandíbula e ele só podia suspirar de prazer.

- Sim, por favor... – ela pediu, e Edward esfregou seu clitóris e a penetrou com dois dedos.

- Você está tão pronta pra mim.

- Edward... – ela grunhiu contra sua pele e o chupou mais forte, seu pau se agitou e abrindo suas dobras ele guiou seu pau para sua entrada molhada.

Bella gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás em êxtase, quando ele se enterrou completamente dentro dela, e dessa vez foi Edward que se aproveitou da mandíbula e pescoço de Bella. Beijando, chupando e mordiscando sua pele cremosa e quente de prazer.

Seus beijos seguiram para baixo, chegando aos seios, e sem deixar de se mover dentro dela, chupou e lambeu os mamilos duros os sugando em seguida. Bella gemeu agarrando seus ombros e rebolando contra seu pau.

Ele agarrou seus quadris e aumentou a velocidade das estocadas, ele estava duro desde que retirou seu vestido e a viu completamente nua para ele. A ousadia dela o deixou tão excitado que não sabia como ele não havia gozado como a porra de um adolescente, mas havia se segurado, e enquanto via Bella nua tirando sua barba ele só ia ficando, mais e mais excitado.

Bella começou a soltar pequenos gemidos e lamurias, ele podia sentir que ela estava perto assim como ele, e sem deixar de fodê-la, levou a mão entre seus copos e esfregou seu clitóris, ela gritou, e largando seus peitos, ele a beijou com força, tomando seus gritos de prazer em sua boca.

Ela o agarrou enfiando a mão em seu cabelo enquanto sentia a língua dele entrando e saindo de sua boca, exatamente como o membro de Edward fazia.

Quando não podia mais aguentar, pois a mistura dos beijos dele, mais seu pau e seu dedo em seu clitóris foi demais, e ela gozou, seu corpo praticamente convulsionando de prazer, seu sexo mordendo e apertando o membro de Edward.

- Ahh foda-se isso é bom... – Edward gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás e vindo logo em seguida, derramando seu prazer dentro dela, e a deixando mole em seus braços.

Quando seus corpos se acalmaram, Edward ergueu o rosto e afastando uma mecha suada do cabelo de Bella, seu pau ainda estava dentro da sua boceta deliciosamente apertada, e sorriu, beijando seus lábios em seguida. Ela o olhou sorrindo timidamente, e ela nunca esteve mais bonita.

- Tudo bem princesa?

- Sim, isso foi ótimo.

- Nós somos ótimos juntos. – sussurrou dando outro beijo nela, que gemeu em contentamento.

- Parece que somos. – ele sorriu a vendo admitir, que pelo menos no sexo eles eram ótimos juntos, agora ele precisava convencê-la de que fora dele também.

- Você quer tomar um banho agora?

- Banho? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e Edward não pode deixar de rir.

- Bem, a minha definição de banho. – brincou e viu suas bochechas corando adoravelmente.

- Claro, eu poderia tomar um banho. – ele riu e sem sair de dentro dela a arrastou para debaixo do chuveiro, para a sua definição de banho.

[...]

Edward se jogou em sua cama com Bella sobre ele, ela parecia exausta, mas muito satisfeita depois do banho, rindo ele acariciou suas costas nuas, descendo as mãos até a bundinha empinada e a apertou.

- Edward, estou cansada. – ele riu mais.

- Eu sei princesa, mas é difícil manter minhas mãos pra mim mesmo.

- Pois mantenha, eu não acho que posso nem andar direito. – resmungou, e ele suspirou subindo as mãos e mantendo nas costas dela, Bella gemeu satisfeita e enterrou o rosto em seu peito.

Depois do sexo fenomenal no banheiro, ele arrastou Bella para seu quarto, estava um pouco escuro, e ela não havia notado a bagunça o que o fez sorrir, gostaria muito de ver a cara dela quando notasse.

- Edward? – ela chamou depois de alguns minutos, ele acreditava que ela estava dormindo, e se surpreendeu ao ouvi-la.

- Sim princesa?

- Por que você usava aquela barba? – ele riu seu corpo balançando e ela agarrou seus ombros para não cais.

- Bem como você sabe eu sou medico, quando eu estava acabando a minha residência, teve uma oportunidade no hospital para trabalhar em países de baixa renda que precisavam de médicos.

- Tipo médicos sem fronteiras?

- Isso, eu tinha uma namorada e acabou mal e o que eu queria no momento era largar tudo sabe e sumir, e quando surgiu a oportunidade eu aceitei. Fiquei dois anos fora.

- Nossa, sinto muito pela sua namorada.

- Não sinta, ela não merece. – resmungou e mudou de assunto, falar de uma mulher que não valia a pena quando tinha uma mulher de quem ele realmente gostava e estava deitada com ele era um desperdício.

- Ok, mas por que a barba? – ele riu.

- Não foi intencional, mas viajávamos muito, e às vezes era difícil ter tempo para parar e se barbear, ai eu só deixei. Eu aparava um pouco quando ficava muito grossa, mas eu deixei. E quando eu voltei já estava tão acostumado com a barba que não me importei em tirar.

- Certo.

- E você?

- O que tem eu? – ele riu e afastou seu cabelo e beijou seu ombro nu.

- Nenhuma historia interessante para contar?

- Acho que não. Eu sempre fui muito... tímida e reservada, minha adolescência em vez de festas eu preferia ler, assim como na faculdade.

- O que você faz?

- Sou agente literária.

- Legal, você pensa em escrever?

- Não, eu não tenho isso em mim, mas eu amo ler, e saber que ajudo as pessoas a trazer seu talento para o mundo é muito gratificante.

Edward sorriu, ele sabia que ela era especial, e ela só provou ser mais a cada minuto que ele a conhecia. Eles falaram sobre seus pais, Edward contou que seu pai era medico e sua mãe decoradora e ele era filho único. Ele ouviu Bella falando sobre seu pai ex-fuzileiro aposentado, e sua mãe professora de jardim de infância. Ela não era muito próxima ao pai, mas o amava, e sempre falava da mãe com os olhos brilhantes de amor e saudade.

Edward sorriu acariciando preguiçosamente as costas da mulher em seus braços, depois de falar ele só sentia mais e mais atraído por ela. Seu corpo já o atraia, mas agora ele sentia desejo por toda ela. Sua mente seu coração. Ele queria conhecer mais e mais dela.

Conversaram por mais algum tempo mas o sono venceu Bella que adormeceu em seus braços, Edward acariciou seu rosto e a apertou mais contra si, parece que teria que esperar até o dia seguinte para lhe mostrar seu quarto.

Bella piscou os olhos e foi recebida pelo quarto escuro, seu corpo estava um pouco dolorido, isso por que continuava deitada sobre Edward, com uma careta escorregou para o lado e suspirou ao se instalar no colchão fofo.

Esticou os músculos doloridos, e sentiu um pouco de dor entre as pernas, ela estava falando serio quando disse que achava que não andaria. Edward havia conseguido deixá-la ardida. Ficou um momento em silêncio tentando adormecer novamente, mas precisava ir ao banheiro, deixou seus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão e levantou da cama, e com cuidado saiu do quarto.

Dessa vez pode dar uma boa olhada na sala de Jasper e Edward, e com certeza não devia se preocupar, era uma sala bonita e bem arrumada, definitivamente masculina, mas nada que fosse preocupante, exceto por suas roupas jogadas no chão que ela se apressou em pegar e colocar em sua bolsa.

Deixou a bolsa sobre o sofá e fez seu caminho para o banheiro.

Depois de usar o banheiro voltou para o quarto, felizmente a luz da sala iluminava o quarto e agora ela podia ver por aonde ia. Infelizmente ela podia ver por aonde ia e ela pode ver como era realmente o quarto de Edward.

Havia caixas por toda parte, assim como algumas malas abertas com roupas jogadas, livros e CDs sobre a escrivaninha, além de uma cômoda com as gavetas abertas e roupas jogadas pra fora e sobre toda ela, o quarto não parecia sujo, mas estava um caos.

Bella começou a mastigar o lábio nervosamente, não sabendo se entrava novamente naquele caos ou saia. Mas o que Edward pensaria se ela fugisse correndo? Só por que seu quarto é bagunçado. Ela era uma menina grande, poderia lidar com isso.

Respirando fundo, ela entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si, e o escuro foi muito bem vindo, ela podia evitar a bagunça se ela não a visse.

Isso era fácil.

Com um pouco de dificuldade devido a escuridão ela achou a cama e deitou olhando para o teto, e tamborilando os dedos sobre o estomago. Estava tudo bem, ela só precisava voltar a dormir e passar pela noite.

E na manhã seguinte ela poderia fugir desse pandemônio.

Edward abriu os olhos ao ouvir um barulho estranho, a luz do quarto o fez fechar os olhos e os abrir novamente mais lentamente dessa vez, mas assim que ele viu a cena a sua frente, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele sentou.

Uma Bella muito nua estava dobrando suas roupas e guardando nas gavetas da cômoda, além disso sua escrivaninha estava arrumada, com os livros e CDs guardados em seus lugares, e muitas das caixas estavam abertas.

- Bella? – chamou ainda olhando as arrumações em seu quarto sem acreditar, ele esperava muita coisa de Bella quando ela visse seu quarto, mas não que ela começasse a arrumá-lo.

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados, como um cervo pego pelos faróis, sua boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes, antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

- Hey Edward, você acordou. – ele tentou segurar o sorriso, e a olhou o mais sério que pode.

- Bem sim, não foi difícil com o barulho. E a propósito o que você está fazendo? – ela olhou nervosamente em volta e brincou com uma blusa que estava dobrando.

- Eu só... eu precisei, bem não esperava que fosse acordar antes que eu terminasse.

- Bella, você não acha que eu notaria que meu quarto está arrumado, quando eu acordasse?

- Oh... eu não pensei nessa parte. – ele finalmente riu e abriu os braços a chamando.

- Vem aqui Isabella. – ela soltou a blusa e foi timidamente até ele. – Você não tem que arrumar o meu quarto.

- Eu sei, mas a bagunça estava me deixando agoniada. – ele riu conforme ela subia em seu colo.

- Princesa, eu sinto que a bagunça te incomodou, mas você não deve ficar arrumando as minhas merdas.

- Eu realmente não me importo. – ela balbuciou e Edward só pode sorrir e beijar seus lábios.

- Mas eu sim, eu não preciso de uma empregada, mas uma namorada. – seus olhos se arregalaram e seu rosto aqueceu.

- Namorada?

- Bem, eu imaginei que era o que nós somos.

- Mas, bem você não me pediu.

- Erro meu princesa. Então vamos lá, Isabella Swan, quer ser minha namorada? – ela suspirou e se apertou contra Edward que gemeu ao sentir seus seios se esfregando contra seu peito.

- Sim. – gritou, mas se afastou em seguida. – Espere, quer me namorar, mesmo depois de me pegar arrumando seu quarto?

- Eu disse que podia lidar com suas manias Bella.

Bella olhou para Edward seriamente acreditando que ele não era real. Mas ele era e estava ali na sua frente, mesmo sendo desorganizado, um mulherengo, uma pessoa completamente ao contrario dela, ele estava ali e realmente gostava dela. Assim como ela dele.

Se alguém dissesse que ela estava para se apaixonar por alguém como Edward, ela com certeza diria, _nem em sonhos, colega._

Mas aqui estava ela completamente nua e pressionada contra o homem mais contrario a ela que existia e Bella não podia se importar menos por isso.

Edward a beijou com paixão aproveitando esse sentimento que crescia entre eles cada vez mais. E que ele sentia que era certo. Bella com suas manias, e loucura era certa pra ele, Edward podia sentir em seu coração.

E com certeza se alguém perguntasse se Bella era seu tipo, ele gritaria, _nem em sonhos_. Mas agora tendo ela deliciosamente nua pressionada contra ele, não podia se ver sem Bella em sua vida.

Quando os lábios se separaram, ouviram o barulho da porta da frente e ambos se entreolharam.

Edward ouviu Jasper falando e em seguida Alice, Bella ficou tensa em seus braços, mas ele a beijou a fazendo esquecer do que estava lá fora e se concentrar somente nele, o que ela fez rapidamente, esfregando sua boceta pingando em seu pau que já estava em riste contra ela.

Bella gemeu alto quando suas mãos desceram para sua bunda a apertando, e eles ouviram o silêncio repentino do outro lado da porta.

- Bella? – Alice falou alto, e olhou para Jasper confusa assim como o namorado, ela sabia que tinha algo estranho ao ver a bolsa em cima do sofá que se parecia muito com a de Bella.

Mas inferno sua amiga e Edward?

- Sim, Alice? – voz de Bella soou do quarto de Edward. Alice e Jasper se olharam antes de rirem.

- _Nem em sonhos, colega?_ – Alice gritou, o que Jasper havia dito quando ela disse que Bella e Edward era perfeitos um para o outro.

E mesmo que eles fossem um casal impossível ela só sabia, eles eram perfeitos um para outro, não importam o que digam, eles se completariam, ela só sabia disso.

**Fim...**

* * *

**N/A: Eu acho essa Bella tão engraçada kkkkkkk**

**Ela é muito doida kkkk**

**Acordar no meio da noite pra arrumar o quarto do Edward aiaiai**

**Enfim, ameiii escrever essa Bella doida e Edward barbudo é sexy u.u**

**Bora comentar povo**


End file.
